


Ondas que chocan con las paredes

by Erelbrile



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erelbrile/pseuds/Erelbrile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A la vista de Makoto, y dadas las circunstancias, aquello debía ser mil veces mejor para Haruka que la tina del baño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ondas que chocan con las paredes

**Author's Note:**

> Muy buenas noches, por hoy seré su anfitrión. No me conocen: es mi primer trabajo en el fandom, por lo que cualquier error es inintencionado. Esta historia participa (de algún modo) en el evento de la comunidad de Free! de LJ. Está escrito para la señorita Megumi Asakura. Espero que lo disfrute.
> 
> Escribo sin fin de lucro y los personajes no me pertenecen. Quizá Makoto lo haga algún día, pero no hoy.
> 
> Advertencias tarísticas.
> 
> PD: tuve muchos problemas para publicar aquí en AO3 y al final tuve que hacerlo todo por celular, por sí hay alguna opción de categoría mal puesta.

Las campanillas de la puerta tintinearon como un cardúmen escurridizo que nada entre el olor tenue, pero inconfundible, del agua con cloro, deslizándose por las rendijas de la puerta hacia la atmósfera húmeda de la sala de estar. Makoto se quitó los zapatos y los dejó a un lado de la rejilla de desagüe, sobre la madera seca, después se quitó los pantalones, y los dobló para transportarlos más sencillamente bajo su brazo.

 

—Haru, ya estoy en casa —es lo primero que dice al abrir la puerta que lo separa de la sala de estar. La puerta está hinchada, por lo que se atasca un poco como todos los días, sin embargo, Makoto se ha acostumbrado lo suficiente al empujón que debe dar como para ya no perder el equilibrio, lo cual no deja de ser algo bueno, porque sino caería de cabeza en el agua y no tiene tiempo para secar su ropa mojada cuando necesita ese tiempo porque a quien tiene que secar todos los días es a Haruka.

 

La habitación permanece tranquila, puesto que Haruka, abrazado a sus piernas junto a una pared que le sostiene la espalda, no contesta, ausente mientras mira una de las fotografías que cuelgan de la pared contraria. Makoto baja las escaleras de madera con cuidado para no resbalar, subiéndose las piernas de los boxers con el fin de evitar que se mojen con el agua que inunda la habitación, y camina hasta la otra orilla, hasta el pasillo que conecta las habitaciones secas de la casa.

 

Sube las escaleras de ese lado y sacude los pies. Toma la toalla que cuelga de la pared y se seca las piernas, apoyándose en la silla que está junto a la pared. Entonces se vuelve a poner los pantalones, mira a Haruka, mira la fotografía que éste observa, y luego a él nuevamente.

 

+'+'+'+'+

 

Entre los presentes habían decidido que la estructura de la casa no se resentiría, y a medida que avanzaban en la transformación de la habitación, se entusiasmaron con la idea del resultado. Retiraron el piso flotante y rompieron el cimiento de la sala de estar, con lo que la parte más dificil del trabajo ya estaba hecha. Luego Makoto y Rei cavaron en la tierra lo que les faltaba para conseguir una profundidad adecuada, mientras Nagisa se llevaba a Haruka a elegir las baldosas que irían en el fondo y en las paredes hasta la altura que inundarían con agua.

Cemento, baldosas, un par de rejillas que dieran al desagüe, unas escalinatas de madera que habían puesto para facilitar la construcción (bajar y subir cincuenta centímetros cada pocos minutos podía llegar a ser peligroso sin éstas) y que terminaron pegando a las baldosas, y una capa de pintura antioxidante en las paredes fue lo que necesitaron antes de llenar la habitación con agua la primera vez.

 

Y así fue como transformaron la sala de estar, habitación que siguen llamando «la sala» aunque ahora sea una piscina pequeña.

 

A la vista de Makoto, aquello debía ser mil veces mejor para Haruka que la tina del baño.

 

+'+'+'+'+

 

—¿Qué quieres cenar?

 

—Caballa —responde Haruka, sin mirarle, pero responde, y eso es lo que a Makoto le importa.

 

La caballa ya le tiene harto. La cocina apesta a ella, igual que los cuchillos de cocina y los platos, por más que los lave cada vez que terminan de usarlos. Los trapos también comienzan a impregnarse del olor de la caballa cruda, al igual que sus manos. Sorbe por la nariz, resistiendo tenazmente a los efectos que los cambios constantes de temperatura entre el exterior y el interior de su casa le provocan. Decide preparar un caldo de caballa con verduras, una innovación que le rescata (apenas, pero eficazmente) del sabor ya cotidiano y repelente.

 

—¿Tienes frío? —le grita desde la cocina, picando una zanahoria—. Sal del agua y sécate, Haru. Quizá venga Rei a dejarme unos libros que le pedí.

 

—¿Estás diciéndome que drene la sala? Rei puede pasar por el agua —responde Haruka, y aunque es una respuesta ante el miedo de perder su entorno, a Makoto le parece un avance, porque ha dicho el nombre de Rei, y ese nombre ha sido potenciado como una visita que puede ocurrir y que, como tal, es una realidad, realidad externa a esas cuatro paredes que albergan una suerte de piscina de cincuenta centímetros de profundidad y que son la reducida realidad diaria de Haruka.

 

—No me parece correcto que deba hacerlo, pero mira, Haruka, si la drenas podremos llenarla con agua nueva y limpia, incluso podríamos poner en marcha nuestra idea para que las fotografías no se estropeen tan rápido, ¿no te parece bien? —dejó caer Makoto, tentativamente y con un tono de voz que parecía una sonrisa.

 

Haruka no contestó, pero se desplazó hacia el borde del agua para salir de la sala. Apoyaba una mano y un antebrazos, juntando el impulso necesario para salir del agua, cuando Makoto volvió a hablar.

 

—Si quieres dejar la sala como está, puedes hacerlo. Sugería que la drenaras para que Rei no tuviera que mojarse, pero ni siquiera estoy seguro de que pueda venir hoy. Ya te he dicho que ha estado ocupado hasta tarde estas semanas.

 

—No le molestará —decide Haruka, antes de cambiar de tema a uno que, sabe, Makoto agradecerá por lo que implica: preocupación por un amigo, concentración en algo que le haga subtraerse de su doble obsesión—. ¿Qué está investigando, exactamente?

 

— No lo sé, empezó como una simple curiosidad por la mariposa Atlas —Haruka le dejó hablar, alcanzando la toalla y secándose sobre la rejilla del pasillo. Mientras más dejara a Makoto hablar, menos tendría que hablar él—, no me ha dicho mucho que no sepa ya, que tienen escamas, que se alimentan de néctar y son invertebra... —durante un momento inexplicáblemente demasiado largo, Makoto se calló—, pero si quieres preguntarle algo hazlo cuando venga, ¿qué has hecho tú en todo el día?

 

Haruka no contestó inmediatamente, sentándose en su silla. Makoto olvidó la caballa, volteándose para buscar a Haruka, sintiendo que había dicho una de las palabras que, por acuerdo tácito, él no podía decir.

 

—No mucho. Quiero ir a nadar al mar —respondió Haruka y, sea o no sea un castigo por lo que ha dicho Makoto, es verdad—. Quiero ir ya a la piscina, para aprender.

 

—No estamos en época de nadar en el mar —Makoto regresó a la caballa y puso a hervir agua. Buscó una olla en los estantes inferiores. Ha dicho la palabra tabú imprimiéndole más fuerza de la necesaria, reafirmando su poder sobre ella—. En una semana te llevaré a la piscina, después de tu hora con el médico, ¿te parece bien? Me daría más seguridad saber que el acondicionamiento físico va bien.

 

—Nadar es un excelente acondicionamiento físico.

 

—Lo sé, lo sé —le dio la razón Makoto, con una pequeña sonrisa. El estómago le reclamó comida y se relamió los labios al sentir el olor que de la olla surgió cuando vertió el agua hervida sobre las verduras salteadas. Detrás suyo escuchó el ruido de un objeto pesado y, sin dejar de salar el caldo, preguntó—: ¿Necesitas ayuda?

 

—Paso bien solo —contestó Haruka, maniobrando con cuidado en el umbral de la puerta, hasta traspasarla. El camino desde allí hasta Makoto fue más rápido, sólo un par de vueltas de rueda, sin quejarse por la quemazón en sus manos que, por ese día, no llevaban guantes.

 

Levantó la mirada hacia Makoto, que la bajó al notarlo, todavía con esa pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Haruka abrió los cajones y tomó los cubiertos y los vasos, se los dejó sobre la falda y giró hacia la mesa.

 

+'+'+'+'+

 

Dijeron que Haruka tenía que tener un psicólogo para hacer frente a la situación y para que aceptara que regresar al agua le tomaría un tiempo, deslizando de manera muy sutil que su obsesión podía considerarse como una patología. Makoto, a su lado, le decía que no era una patología, que antes de lo esperado estaría nadando nuevamente, y que contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos.

 

Lo que Makoto no le decía era que, con cada semana que pasaba, la situación lo agotaba más y más emocionalmente, hasta el punto en que, en ocasiones, sencillamente no podía transmitirle esperanza y seguridad si durante el día no había hecho algo que descargara toda su impotencia de forma física.

 

—Entreno por los dos —le respondió a Haruka cuando éste le hizo notar que se estaba sobreexigiendo más de lo recomendable, con la sonrisa plácida de quien ha liberado una gran cantidad de endorfinas.

 

+'+'+'+'+

 

Al tomarle la mano por sobre la mesa, Makoto está diciéndole a Haruka alguna buena noticia. No es una agarre posesivo, sino pasivo, cubriendo el dorso de la mano de Haruka sin ejercer presión.

 

Aunque no lo parezca, Haruka está escuchando. No tanto porque le cree un interés la noticia en sí, sino porque Makoto es quien está hablando y Makoto necesita que lo escuche en este momento, que le reafirme que aprecia todo lo que está haciendo por él. Y Haruka, que normalmente escucha a Makoto, pero no la noticia, sonríe un poco, por una comisura de sus labios, y eso es suficiente para que Makoto sepa que le está agradeciendo.

 

Mas hoy es diferente, porque de los bordes de esa sonrisa Makoto se sostiene sólo débilmente, aunque Haruka no se dé cuenta porque al fin está comenzando a poner un verdadero empeño en superar su situación y volver a nadar y eso es justo lo que Makoto ha querido que haga durante todo este tiempo, y eso le hace sentir que está cumpliendo su parte de un trato.

 

+'+'+'+'+

 

Nadie se lo esperó, como nadie nunca se espera que los accidentes le ocurran a sus amigos o a su familia, mucho menos cuando la entrada al agua era una parte tan natural para nadar. Pero la poca luz y la claridad del agua no ayudaban a calcular su profundidad, y aquel día el nivel del agua era diferente, y el grito que alguien dio en aquel momento podría haber sido un causante, pero era poco probable, y el piso mojado no tenía nada que ver seguramente, mucho menos que la idea de utilizar una de estas tarimas curvas, pero todo se había confabulado, en mayor o menor medida, para que Haruka no entrara bien y chocara contra una masa hídrica aparentemente sólida en lugar de líquida.

 

Makoto fue el primero en reaccionar (tanto en el momento inmediato como a largo plazo, cuando decidió unilateralmente que lo cuidaría) y fue capaz de sacar a Haruka del agua antes que la sorpresa y la confusión lo ahogaran, arrastrado por la desesperación ante la inmovilidad de sus piernas y de su cadera.

 

Makoto intenta no cuestionarse los silencios de Haruka, sus quizá fingidos momentos de ilusión, su pasividad forzosa y las palabras tabúes, pero es difícil. 

Han llegado a una balanza en la que el desánimo creciente de Makoto se equilibra con el ánimo creciente de Haruka, y es cuando cada uno se va a su respectiva habitación a dormir que Makoto apaga la luz de la sala de estar, dejando a oscuras las ondas que chocan contra las paredes, un poco como Makoto ante cada pared que es el silencio de Haruka, ondas que rebotan contra la pared y vuelven a la carga, cada vez más suaves, hasta desaparecer.


End file.
